


Learnt in the Cradle/襁褓天才

by AprQuens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, Except Voldemort, Fluff, M/M, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, Takes place when Harry and Draco are children, Time Skips, Veela!Draco, birthday fic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprQuens/pseuds/AprQuens
Summary: 巫师随时都有可能表现出他们的魔法生物遗传特性，十七岁这个门槛是个过时谣言。Draco就是个生动的实例。非常甜的小萌文！Narcissa视角，软萌甜小朋友谈恋爱一丁点儿玻璃碴都没有，全是糖。Veela!Draco，全员存活（汤姆除外）





	Learnt in the Cradle/襁褓天才

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learnt in the Cradle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508109) by [SasuNarufan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13). 



魔法生物的遗传只能在当事人17岁生日时才能表现出来，这个说法是个经典的误解。当然了，有些情况下确实是这样，比如家族里混入人鱼血统的巫师。

然而大部分遗传来得都要早一些，这取决于这个孩子的力量以及遗传觉醒的条件是否得到满足。 因此，父母一定要早做了解，尤其要查清楚孩子身上可能会出现的遗传，这样才能在遗传产生影响时给予支持和帮助。既然魔法生物的遗传可能随时觉醒，巫师家族就必然需要做好一切准备。

尤其是Malfoy家族，他们总是会仔细追溯孩子身上所有可能出现的遗传。这个家族几乎从来没有与其他种族通婚，拥有比绝大多数纯血家族更加纯粹的血统。但是他们也有那么一点魔法生物的遗传，来自于一位先祖和媚娃的结合。这条血脉如今已经非常稀薄了，毕竟那是一个多世纪以前的事情了。但是，不久前Lucius Malfoy和Narcissa Malfoy的婚姻倒是很可能让它重见天日。

Black家族和媚娃的通婚在时间上要更近一些，而且验血结果显示Lucius和Narcissa两个人都携带了媚娃基因。他们俩都没有表现出媚娃的特点——除了与其他纯血巫师相比更加优越的外形条件——但父母双方都是携带者就意味着他们的儿子表现出媚娃遗传的可能性比较高，而他们也为此做好了一切准备。

做好一切准备，这果然不失为一个明智的选择——万圣节当晚，他们被自己儿子叫破喉咙一样的哭嚎吵醒了。

 

————————————————————————

 

Narcissa先醒了过来，她身为母亲的本能收听着孩子的频道，再微弱的求救信号都能把她从睡梦中唤醒。她儿子发出的尖叫原始而刺耳，音量大到能够穿透三层厚厚的墙壁，几乎不似人声，更像是鸟类尖锐的鸣叫。

她立刻就意识到了事情不对劲，而且不是需要换尿布或者做噩梦这种小事。她都没完全清醒过来，就无意识地爬起来，冲向她儿子的卧室，甚至连睡袍都没来得及拿上。听着孩子哭声里纯粹的痛苦，她的心像被什么东西攥住，提到了嗓子眼。Lucius紧跟着她，穿过一群恐慌的家养小精灵，像一道无声的影子。

她的魔法破开了卧室门，她跑进去——就被迫紧急刹车了，差点被床边发出的纯白色光芒灼瞎了眼睛。

“见鬼……”Lucius在她旁边喃喃。

一场旋风不知从哪里冒了出来，席卷整个卧室，气流狂暴地吹乱他们的头发，甚至让人觉得皮肤刺痛，厚重的窗帘被硬生生扯下，让月光照进房间里，像水被倾倒进魔药坩埚。

她儿子在床上挣扎、翻滚，明亮的白光像是毯子一样紧紧包裹着他，伴随着如同狼嚎的嘶吼和如同鸟鸣的尖叫。他的父母被一道无形的屏障隔开，只能无力而焦急地站在那，眼睁睁看着狂风在屋子里肆虐。光芒始终没有减弱，但也没有变得更加刺眼。

直到这一切终于停了下来。

旋风的消失与它的出现一样猝不及防，徒留一片狼藉，等家养小精灵见到这个灾难现场恐怕要崩溃大哭。夺目的光芒也渐渐暗了下去，化作微不可见的温柔光晕，融进Draco的皮肤里消失了，室内只剩下柔和的月光为他们照亮。 孩子响亮的哭闹声也安静下来，变成微弱的抽泣。

两人一察觉到那道屏障不再挡在身前就冲了过去。

“哦，天啊。”Lucius轻声说，左手扶在了床边的围栏上。

Narcissa闭了闭眼睛稳住自己的情绪，强迫自己让狂跳的心冷静下来，然后低头看向自己才一周岁的儿子。

一双如同熔铸的纯银色眼睛望了回来。 Draco的肩膀后面显现出一道模糊、颤抖的轮廓，那是一对翅膀。月光下，小而锐利的指甲随着他小手抓握、放松的动作闪着寒光。形如鸟喙的虚影明暗不定地闪烁着，Draco喉间溢出几声弱不可闻的低鸣。

他盯着他的父母，神情庄严而肃穆，银色的眼睛更深了几分。接着他眨了眨眼，打了个哈欠。虹膜上的银色褪去，变回浅浅的灰；他的尖利的指甲圆润起来，再次回归人类的样子。鸟喙的影子消失了，背后颤抖着的翅膀轮廓也不见了。

Draco又睡着了。

他的表情平静安稳，就像从没被打扰过似的。只有他安然阖着的红肿的眼睛和这间残破的房间还能证明这里发生过超自然的事情。

“你有听说过哪个孩子在这样小的年龄就觉醒魔法生物遗传的吗？”Lucius低声问，沉思着凝视自己的儿子。

Narcissa无意识吞咽了一下，发出一声叹息，声音很低，没有吵到睡着的孩子。

“我没有。”她安静地回答，感情复杂地注视着她的儿子。

Draco是个媚娃，这已经无可置疑了。翅膀的轮廓，时隐时现的鸟喙虚影，尖锐的指甲以后会长成真正的利爪……她才刚16个月大的儿子接受了他的媚娃遗传，这可能已经破纪录了。

觉醒为媚娃是没有任何年龄限制的，Draco刚刚证明了这一点。媚娃传承显现，要么是携带者遇到了他们命中注定的伴侣，要么就是——这个伴侣处于极大的危险之中。

显然迫使他的遗传表现出来的是第二个可能性。

究竟是发生了什么……

Lucius突然倒抽一口气，用力攥住了自己的手臂，整个人朝前弓起来。

“Lucius？”Narcissa急切地问，伸手扶在他背后，感觉到手掌下的肌肉紧紧绷着。

“是黑魔王。”他咬着牙嘶声说，额头上满是汗水。

这话又一次让Narcissa记起那个她没能阻止的错误决定，她僵硬了一下。

“他现在需要你吗？” 她小声询问，仍注意着没吵醒身边睡着的孩子。她扶着Lucius离开了床边，走出了这间卧室。

“把房间打扫干净，别吵醒我儿子。”她向睁着大大的眼睛等在门边的两个家养小精灵命令道。

他们点点头，飞快地消失在门口。

“Lucius？”她小心地转回头看向自己的丈夫。

他神情恍惚地盯着自己的手臂，脸色白得跟他们的床单一样，毫无血色。他慢慢地把袖子卷了起来，将黑魔标记完完整整地露了出来——但是那一度鲜明的黑色已经晦暗、褪色了，甚至透着几分死气，不再像之前那样，随着黑魔法搏动。

“这是什么意思？”她喃喃，恐惧如同藤蔓向她绑缚上去，寒意刺骨。

Lucius抬眼，视线从他的标记转向Narcissa，灰眸里带着担忧。 “我不确定，”他低语，把袖子整理回原位，遮住了手臂上模糊的标记，“但是我猜我们明天就会知道这是怎么回事。”

不祥的预感弥漫在空气里，他们回到了床上。

那一晚，两人都几乎没能睡着。

 

————————————————————————

 

第二天，报纸的头版头条用夸张到几乎自带尖叫音效的加粗字体宣布了黑魔王在前一天晚上已被击败，由此，笼罩在人们头顶35年的恐惧走到了尽头。

尽管不论是Potter家的成员还是他们的朋友，甚至Dumbledore，都不愿意对外解释他们是如何取得了这一场空前的胜利，但他们确实是赢过了黑魔王——只是房子毁了，一岁大的儿子额头上多了一条伤疤。

整个巫师界终于从神秘人的阴影中回归了自由，Harry Potter因击败黑魔王被载入史册，人人都得记得他们欠了这个小男孩多大一笔。

黑魔王已经谢幕，大难不死的男孩登上舞台。

对于Malfoy家族来说，这就意味着一件事情：及时止损。之后的数年里，他们将慢慢从魔法部的审查中脱身，结交奉承重要的政治家，让傲罗们看到Malfoy家就跟Potter家一样的纯洁无辜。

这可不是一个多么容易完成的任务，但是Malfoy家族出过会认输的人吗？从来没有。就这么简单。

他们步步为营，维持着微妙脆弱的平衡，一刻都不敢放松警惕，但是也从未忘记过万圣节那晚发生在他们儿子身上的事情。自那以后，他们也试着找出Draco的伴侣是谁，但是见了好几个纯血家族的男孩女孩，却没有发生任何事情。风平浪静，Draco没有表现出一丁点儿媚娃的特征，不论从哪个角度来看都是个普通的巫师。

直到那晚，他们出席了一场魔法部的舞会。当时Draco刚满六岁不久。

 

————————————————————————

 

 “看来你活着应酬完了Elorina Greengrass。”Lucius突然出现在她身边，漫不经心地啜饮着手里冒着细泡的香槟。

“真让人不禁怀疑她是不是中了‘永远说个没完咒’。”Narcissa小声说，声音里藏着一点点抱怨。

和那个黑发女巫聊天实在折磨人，她气得不行，现在可算是功成身退，金发女人由衷地感到开心。不过，最要紧的表面功夫还是要做到位，她面具似的表情没让任何人看出她的不耐烦。

“我刚跟Severus聊完，”Lucius也低声说，把他的空杯子放在路过的家养小精灵举着的托盘上，“他的魔药生意颇有起色。”

“他会愿意来家里喝杯茶吗？”她问，面上透出几分兴味，“他要是能来，Draco一定会很开心。”

“说服他的事情就交给你了，亲爱的。”他回答，递了个模糊的假笑。

请Severus Snape来家里喝茶就跟从巨龙嘴里拔牙一样，难如登天。不过Narcissa要是下定了决心，就会变得极其顽固坚持，现在她脑子就已经转起来了，怎么才能说服魔药大师来家里做客……

Lucius几不可闻的叹息将她从筹谋里拉了回来。“已经快九点了，”他低声道，微微调整着自己的袖口，“如果明天不想应付闹脾气的儿子，也许我们现在就该离开了。”

她轻轻点头同意：“我……”

一声激昂的尖叫打断了她。舞会大厅一下子就安静了，所有人都转身看向突如其来的声音传来的方向。这声音非常耳熟，尽管距上次听到已经过了五年，还是让她的心跳都错了一拍，她疾步穿过仍沉浸在惊讶中的人群走了过去。

没错，是她儿子。他正在房间最远的角落里。小孩子们常常会凑在一起，找个地方避开无聊的社交，然而这一次他们都逃回了父母身边，角落里只剩下三个人。 一个黑发女孩儿，头上的辫子绑着红色的蝴蝶结，此刻正在两个男孩面前吓得直发抖。她儿子迎面对着那女孩，锐利的银色眼睛狠狠瞪着她，嗓子里发出低沉的鸣叫。他背后也已经不再是曾经模糊的翅膀轮廓，一对羽翼现在切实地出现在Narcissa眼前，羽毛的颜色洁白纯粹，明亮得几乎刺目。 翅膀牢牢护住了Draco身后的另一个男孩。

“Draco，这是怎么了？”她平静地问，心里很清楚如果她表现出不安，事情只会更加糟糕。

Draco的媚娃血统已经休眠了整整五年，突然间又被什么唤醒，让他表现出媚娃的一面，她真是只能想到一个可能的原因。

_他的伴侣。_

“我——我什么都没做错！”女孩结结巴巴地说，语气有些气愤，尽管她还害怕地看着Draco。

Draco的反应是充满敌意地发出嘶声，翅膀在身后那个神秘的男孩周围更加紧绷。虽然他还只是个孩子，但双翅的大小已经足够遮住Narcissa的视线，让她只能看到那个男孩头顶几缕黑色头发和脚上一双白色的鞋，站在Draco身后一动不动。

身后传来人群骚动的声音，Narcissa侧头，看到一个红发女人正用手肘粗暴地推开挡路的人，努力地穿越人群挤过来。她身后紧跟着一个黑发男人，鼻子上的银色眼镜闪亮反光。

“搞什么——Harry？！”红发的女人终于从人堆里杀了出来，显然一下被Draco制造的这番场景惊到，绿色的眼睛大睁着。

Narcissa从没和这对夫妻直接交流过，但是，只要不是过去六年都住在地底下，没有人会认不出来他们。

James Potter和Lily Potter。

他们在这里找儿子，也就是说……

在她身旁，Lucius惊愕地低声悲叹：“真的吗？”

一双和他母亲一模一样地绿宝石色眼睛，藏在和他父亲相似地镜片之下，从Draco的翅膀后面冒了出来。“妈。”Harry Potter叫了一声，但是没有一点要逃开的动作。

就是不知道他是不想跑还是不能跑……

“这是怎么回事？”James Potter疑惑地问，眼神在Draco和他儿子身上来回扫视，“Harry？”

小男孩伸出了一只手，小心地拍了拍Draco的右翼，这动作使得金发男孩轻轻抖了一下，凶巴巴的眼神也放松了一点。然而，随着那个小姑娘脚步的一个微小的动作，Draco的瞪视又回到满戒备状态，她吓得又定住了，像一只与猎人对视的兔子。

“这是Draco，”Harry开心地说，手指圈住了一些羽毛，“你看他的翅膀多漂亮啊，爸爸。”

这话让Draco自我夸耀般站得更直了几分——Narcissa还当他已经把那小身板挺得不能更直了呢。

“你为什么要用翅膀围住他呢，Draco？”她问，虽然心里早就有了答案。

毕竟，Draco把事情公开讲明是件好事。Narcissa现在已经确定Harry Potter就是她儿子的伴侣了，Draco站在稍年幼些的男孩前面翅膀全副武装的保护姿态没给她留一点质疑的空间。

Potter家的男孩已经是个媚娃的伴侣了，越多的人得到警告离他远点才越好。

五年前他突然觉醒媚娃血统事情现在也说得通了。万圣节，黑魔王攻击Potter家那一夜，Draco一定是感应到了他伴侣的恐慌和随即而来的战斗，他的媚娃传承不得不做出回应。不过，他直到这晚才遇到Harry，所以体内的媚娃一直在休眠，等着Draco终于见到自己伴侣的那一刻。

“Harry是我的。”Draco简短地回答。脸上的神色奇异地混合了放松与狐疑，他的伴侣一直把手放在他的翅膀上，但同时那个女孩又站得离他们太近，让他戒备。

“她竟然想碰他！”Draco发出一声低吼，众人看向女孩时，他的眼神闪着寒光。

“我什么都没做错！”女孩尖声重申，但是看起来摇摇晃晃，好像马上就要哭出来。

Narcissa带着动人的微笑转向Potter夫妇，合掌在身前轻轻一拍。“我们何不另找个地方谈一谈？换个比较私人的地方？”她提议，眼睛意味深长地扫过包围两个男孩的人群。围观者已经在旁边窃窃私语起来了。

Lily深呼吸，点了点头，神色坚定。“没错，我们确实有些事情需要好好谈一谈。”她说，朝他们递了个含蓄的微笑。与此同时，她丈夫叹了口气，无声地嘟囔了句什么。

Narcissa和Lucius对视了一下，转回头看着两个男孩。

现在，需要说服Draco放开他的伴侣。哪怕就一会儿。

还得阻止他攻击那个女孩。她忧愁地看向她儿子。这恐怕会成为目前为止最困难的任务。

但是他们早已做好一切准备，这也不过是预料之中的事情罢了。

 

———————————————————————— 

 

儿子成了Draco的伴侣，Potter夫妻并不乐见这件事的曝光。James比Lily更郁闷些，大概是因为作为一个傲罗，他很清楚Malfoy家的名字曾经多少次出现在调查报告里。

傲罗们自然是从来没能真的证明什么，不过这并没有打消他的疑心。

尽管如此，他们还是同意让Draco追求他们的儿子。这是媚娃求偶的一个重要环节。显然男孩们还不可能完成求偶程序，他们年龄还太小，但是这并不意味着Draco就没有相关的本能。

驱使他照顾Harry，为他提供食物的本能——在他们这个年龄基本就是给Harry送他爱吃的糖果点心；还有向他证明他有能力照顾他的本能——他会恐吓所有看向Harry，眼神带着警惕提防的人。

因为没有人知道他究竟怎么打败了黑魔王。巫师界的大多数人都为Potter家唱赞歌，毕竟他们打败了伏地魔，值得这份荣耀。但是就是有那么一部分人非要觉得这意味着Potter家比伏地魔更危险，甚至可能更黑暗。这些人的孩子继承了他们的观点，其中有些胆子特别大的甚至敢当面嘲讽羞辱Harry。

不过这种事一辈子也就一次，毕竟，犯完事扭头就对上一个暴怒的媚娃，就连小孩子也不会蠢到重复这种作死的行为。

渐渐地，巫师界慢慢开始接受两个男孩之间的羁绊。公众也意识到了同两个强大的家族作对是一件多么愚蠢的事情。

 

————————————————————————

 

“谢谢你准备了这一切。”Lily微笑，接过场地里来回穿梭的家养小精灵带着的一杯果香起泡酒。

“你太客气了，”Narcissa悠游应答，举杯啜了一小口，酒液滑下喉头，细密的气泡留下一点微微的刺激感，“完全不用谢。我们很乐意能为Harry做这些，尤其是Draco，能帮忙准备这场派对，他非常开心。”

开心这个词恐怕用得太轻了。她儿子非常坚持一定要参与Harry八岁生日派对的策划，而且每次她和Lucius讨论安排时都非要在场。作为一个媚娃，他想要保证他的伴侣是开心的，更重要的是，他要成为那个让他的伴侣开心的人。

从Draco发现谁是他的伴侣之后已经过了两年。男孩们都已经适应了一些变化。有些是物理上的变化，现在，跟Harry一起的时候，Draco通常都会显化出翅膀。媚娃都喜欢向伴侣炫耀自己的翅膀，Malfoy家年轻的继承人也不是例外。更别提Harry还着迷于那些会发光的柔软白色羽毛。

目前最重要的变化是心理上的。在遇到Harry之前，Draco一直是个有点自私的孩子——Narcissa也意识到了这个事实。作为家里的独子，她儿子成长的过程中多少有些被宠坏了，他不太愿意跟任何人分享自己的东西。 遇到Harry之后就不一样了。黑发的男孩有时候是颇害羞的，讲话时也比较温柔。这就让Draco不得不学着变得不那么自私，免得伤害或者冒犯到他的伴侣。同时，与Draco待在一起，让Harry变得更敢于表达，也更加自信。两个孩子之间的联系让他们相仿相效、相辅相成。

当然了也还是有些恼人的问题。有时候Harry轻易就退让，过分顺从Draco的要求；有时候Draco死性不改，又表现出被宠坏的小少爷的样子。不过，随便哪个家长温柔地提醒一句就能让他们回归正轨。孩子们正在变得更好，这才是最重要的。

“还是要谢谢你。魔法部今年还想再办一次派对，”Lily面露嫌弃，伸手将一缕红发拢到耳后，坏笑着继续说，“可惜，我们已经答应要参加你们的派对了。谁让他们没早点预约呢？”

Narcissa愉悦地微笑。魔法部去年为Harry举办了一场生日聚会——满场都是小男孩从没见过的陌生人，一个个忙着讨好他，哪怕他还只是个七岁的孩子。与其说是为Harry庆祝生日，不如说是为这些人提供一个赢取支持、在官场上平步青云的机会。

实在是丢人败兴。

魔法部今年还想卷土重来，后果简直不堪设想。这也是Malfoy家决定由他们来安排派对的原因之一。Harry值得一场精彩的生日派对，也好趁此机会向Potter家展示一下，对于他们认可的自己人，Malfoy家族绝不吝啬于提供最好的一切。

“只可惜Weasley家没能参加。”Lily叹气。

Narcissa轻轻点了点头，却并没有多加评论。Potter家和Weasley家是在凤凰社结识的，那曾是战时Dumbledore对抗黑魔王的组织。Weasley家最小的儿子与Harry和Draco同岁。Narcissa已经听她儿子抱怨很多次了，金发男孩总觉得Ronald Weasley和Harry待在一起的时间太长了，他认为Weasley家的小子企图把他的伴侣从他身边偷走。

为生日派对发出邀请函的时候，Draco一开始是拒绝给Weasley家也送一份的。光是想想某几个Weasley要踏足Malfoy庄园就让他生气，怒意甚至使得图书馆里的书柜摇晃起来，差点就自燃了。Narcissa告诉他，虽然他们不想跟Weasley家的人交往，但是邀请他们参加派对会让Harry开心，这才让他冷静下来。

她本人是不知道Weasley家的人到底哪里有趣了，毕竟Malfoy家和Weasley家的差别实在是过于鲜明，无从消减。然而他们准备这个派对是为了让Harry开心，既然Harry喜欢让Weasley家的人到场，Malfoy家就也只好忍受一天。 好在Draco的愤怒确实没有他想要让Harry开心的信念强大，最后他还是不情不愿地同意发出了这一份邀请。

不过现在看来，Draco因为不愿意跟Weasley家分享Harry的注意力闹的一通脾气和各种别扭都是浪费感情。Weasley家一发现聚会地点是在Malfoy庄园就立马找了个借口避开了。什么“一些紧急家庭事务”，也就是她一直以来良好的教养才没让她当场嘲笑这个糟糕的借口。但是这不重要。他们的缺席只会让Harry更加明白谁才是他真正能指望能信任的人。

她甚至有点想要亲眼看着Harry去问他们为什么不能来参加他的生日聚会，他们脸上的表情想必能够值回票价。

“母亲，Harry可以现在就拆礼物吗？”Draco问，双翼尖端激动地轻轻扑扇着。

她微笑着，看到她儿子眼睛里藏着的急躁，明白他是迫不及待地想看看Harry拆他的礼物时会有什么反应。

“这个问题不该是Harry来问吗？”Lily逗趣地问，绿眼睛看向自己的儿子。

Harry正笑闹着，被他教父变的大狗追得满场跑。James的另一个好友Lupin被Harry撞了一个趔趄，小男孩跑到他身后拉着他的长袍，想要把自己藏起来。大狗朝他汪汪叫，James正在自己儿子后面偷偷摸摸地靠近。站的这么远，Narcissa都能看到男人脸上恶作剧的笑容。

“我替他问一下。”Draco不耐地说，身上浮动着不安分的能量。

“如果Harry愿意的话。”Narcissa低声回答。她转头看自己的丈夫，他正在跟Emanuel Parkinson讲话，那是Pansy的父亲。女孩现在正坐在桌边，手指摆弄着裙子上的蝴蝶结，羞涩的眼神不住地看向Draco。她似乎还是幻想着Draco有一天会选择她，对此Narcissa只有叹息。她只希望这孩子能快点放弃这个幼稚的白日梦，毕竟Draco已经定下了。

就算他没找到自己的伴侣，Pansy Parkinson也绝对不会是她预想中自己儿子的另一半。

Lucius对上她的眼神，朝她微一点头，表示接收到了Narcissa无声的信息，知道她正要他过去。

“那你现在就把Harry叫来，好让他拆礼物，好不好？”Lily轻笑着问Draco，男孩立刻精神一振，急匆匆跑去把他的伴侣从他亲爹和亲教父的邪恶陷阱中拯救出来。

 

————————————————————————

 

虽然Weasley一家没有到场，但是Harry还是明显在享受自己的聚会。他脸上一直挂着大大的笑容，每收到一个礼物眼睛都会闪闪发光。

Sirius Black，他的教父、Narcissa的表亲，送了男孩一把新的儿童用飞天扫帚——好像他的扫帚还不够似的，气得Lily朝他扔了个蜇人咒。

她的愤怒很快又再次升级，眼睁睁看着她丈夫送了一组魁地奇练习球，包含一个鬼飞球、一个金色飞贼和两个游走球，儿童专用的、不会飞太高的那一种。

Lily和Lupin都送了Harry最近正沉迷的童话书。他的卧室里堆满了书，童话、历史、儿童文学全都有，他母亲和Lupin相当鼓励他对读书的喜爱。

Parkinson家送了他一个魔药器具组合，Harry困惑地歪着头看了看，Draco倒是一副很有兴趣的样子。大概过不了多久家养小精灵就会发现这些东西出现在Draco的房间了。

Blaise的母亲Amelia Zabini送了Harry一套深绿色绣银线的袍子。Narcissa看到Lily嘴唇抿成了一条线。她和Amelia的关系一直不太好，Amelia过于冷漠清高，而Lily却如同她火红的发色一样热情温暖。当然，她可能也不太喜欢那袍子影射的斯莱特林颜色。

气氛一时有些凝滞，但是当Harry随即拆开Narcissa和Lucius的礼物时，又再次活跃起来。他们知道Harry对关于动物的一切都很感兴趣，于是送了他一张牛津魔法生物园套票，附带解说。多了解点魔法生物的知识总不会有什么妨害。收礼物的Harry露出了大大的笑容，还去拥抱了他们，虽然他只抱得到腰，而且给Lucius的拥抱持续时间明显比给Narcissa短得多的多。

接下来，Draco从早上睁开眼睛就开始期待的事情终于要发生了。Harry要拆他的礼物了。

她的儿子站在她身旁，在Harry左边。Narcissa能感觉到男孩在她腿边超级激动，翅膀轻轻颤动着，鹰隼一样的眼睛注视着他黑发的伴侣拆开深红色的包装纸，露出里面银色涂装的木盒子，再小心翼翼地解开盒子上银色绸缎打的蝴蝶结。

“哇！”Harry惊讶得叫出声。

盒子里装着一只细细的手链，上头坠着一片小巧的、纯白无暇的白色羽毛。男孩的手指在上面珍而重之地轻轻抚过，绿宝石一样的眼睛睁得大大的，惊讶地看向Draco，他说：“这是你的羽毛！”

Draco脸颊上显出一点红色，但他笑着点点头，熟练地解开了手链精巧的环扣。Harry立刻伸出了右手，Draco便把手链系在了男孩手腕上。

“是的，我从我的翅膀上取下来的。它可以让你不做噩梦。就像我就在你身边一样。”他解释道。全场很可能只有Narcissa一个人，或者还有Lucius，能看出男孩脸上游移的不安，他不确定他的伴侣喜不喜欢这份礼物。

但他不必担心。

Harry盯着右腕上的垂着的手链，整张脸都在放光，他灿烂地笑着：“谢谢你，Draco！我好喜欢你的礼物！”

Harry转身抱住他，男孩的手臂几乎自动自发地回抱他的伴侣。下个瞬间，他的翅膀猝不及防之下猛地颤抖起来——Harry在他的脸颊上印了一个吻。Draco整个人愕然定在了那里，嗓子里不自主地冒出了一声低低的鸣叫。

“我真的，真的好喜欢这个礼物！”Harry重复，咧嘴开心地笑着。

三个家养小精灵将一个巨大的巧克力蛋糕送到众人面前，Harry的注意力转了过去，其他人也不例外，等不及要分一块吃。Narcissa又成了全场唯一一个看到Draco动作的人，男孩缓缓抬起手覆在了刚刚Harry亲吻过的脸颊上，脸色爆红，转而得意地整理起羽毛来，双翅愉悦地扑动着。

一个温柔的笑容出现在Narcissa脸上，她摸了摸儿子铂金色的头发。他回头迅速地朝她笑了一下，就又专注地看向了Harry，右边的翅膀半遮着Harry的肩膀，挡住看向他后背的视线。

很难想象Narcissa还曾经担心过万一他们永远都找不到Draco的伴侣可怎么办。而现在他们却站在这里，为他的伴侣庆祝生日，见证着两个男孩一天比一天更加密不可分。 

再过不了几年他们就该出发去Hogwarts上学了，那时候真正的求偶程序才会开始。媚娃需要证明只有他值得他的伴侣付出爱与关注，有且仅有，直至永恒。

他们面前会有挑战。这条航线不会一帆风顺，尤其他们又是两个这样倔强的男孩。

但Narcissa心中没有一丝一毫的疑问：他们会面对未来的挑战，并且战胜这些困难。

毕竟，他们早已做好一切准备，那也不过是顺理成章的事情罢了。


End file.
